


A Vanity cosy christmas

by SJB19



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJB19/pseuds/SJB19
Summary: It's christmas day in the village of Emmerdale and charity has a special gift for Vanessa!
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. What's on Charity's mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to anyone reading this. It's my first ever fanfiction so I apologise in advance! There probably spelling mistakes etc.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it and all feedback and any ideas for future fanfics are very welcome!
> 
> For more vanity content, find me on Twitter @negovanman_m

It was a cold, crisp wintry morning in the village. Warm vapour from passing villagers breath colliding with the frosty air, Christmas decorations hanging from every lamp post making a zigzag patterns across the village. Then the 10ft Christmas tree which looked spectacular especially when it was lit up during the early dark nights. This year was a woodland themed Christmas which made the small streets look warm, welcoming and wonderful.

Considering how quiet it was outside, it wasn't so quiet in the Dingle/ Woodfield household. It's 7:30am, Johnny and Moses are awake, running around their shared bedroom acting as if they were having a sugar rush. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" exclaimed Moses.

Whilst Johnny and Moses were jumping on their beds with excitement, Charity and Vanessa were still unconscious in a sleep from the night before.   
Flashback to Christmas eve when the streets were full of the locals last minute shopping for gifts and food, visiting family and friends, and others making the most of the festivities by getting smashed in the Woolpack. 

With Christmas eve being one of the most busiest day around that time of the year, Chas and Bob took the early shift from opening time until 6, and then Charity and would takeover until closing time at midnight. It was packed out through out the day with Marlon running around like a lanky headless chicken cooking up food for the customers by himself whilst Victoria was on maternity leave.

While Vanessa was at the vets dealing with some last minute appointments, this gave Charity time to pop into town to get one last present for Vanessa. This present was going to be a special surprise which would put the cherry on top of the cake. 

Charity got the kids ready to drop them off at Tracy's before heading off. *Knock knock* Tracy opens the door to Tug ghyll. "Hi Charity, what are you doing here so early? I thought you were dropping these little munchkins off later." Tracy said. "Oh well I was but, I just remembered I need to pop to town to pick up a last minute present". Charity explained inching away from the front door. "You don't have to go out of your way to buy your girlfriends sister an expensive gift" Tracy winks jokingly. "In your dreams". "Aren't charities supposed to give around this time of year?" Tracy said, laughing at her own joke. Charity rolls her eyes "See you later boys, have a great day with auntie Tracy", Charity turns on her heel heading for her car.

When Charity was belted up, before she set off she couldn't help but send a text to Vanessa because she was missing her, even though they'd only just seen each other 20 minutes earlier. "Miss you so much already babe, can't wait to see you beautiful face later. I love you so much Ness. I'm so lucky to have you in my life xx".

*Ding* Vanessa gets a text through, she looks at her phone to see Charity's sweet message. "Awwww you're so cute! I miss you too. I'm the lucky one who managed to keep you interested ;) I love you too. I hope you have a great day with the boys xx".

Vanessa and Rhona were out on an emergency call from a farmer who's cow had got stuck in a ditch. From all the rain and frost they'd have the past couple of weeks, the fields had been an absolute muddy mess, especially from all the cattle trampling up the green grass into a marshland. Due to the cow struggling to release itself, it was getting restless. 

They arrive to see the cow is in distress so they give it a sedative to calm it down whilst they dig around the cows hooves and put wooden planks down. They manage to dig low enough to see all 4 hooves and put wooden planks around for it to walk on. They had to give the cow a bit of a nudge to get it moving. Whilst doing this, the cow moved leaving Vanessa unable to gain her balance and BOOM! she falls flat on her face in the ditch. Rhona and the farmer look at each other and start laughing, they see Vanessa struggling to get up so they help pull her out.  
Pulling herself to her feet "What you laughing at? It's not funny, I'm ditched" Vanessa said unamused. Her face, hair and entire front of her body was covered in thick, sludged mud and manure. Rhona takes out her phone, "I've got to take a picture of this" giggling with amusement. Vanessa had a face of thunder, wiping the mud from her face with her hands. 

With the experience Vanessa just had Rhona decided to let Vanessa go home. There was only one appointment left for the day which Rhona didn't mind covering. "Merry Christmas Ness! Don't be fooling around in anymore ditches" making herself entertained. "HA HA" Vanessa says sarcastically. "Right, well thanks for letting me bunk off earlier. It's going to take me double the time to clean all this off ready for tonight." Pointing to the state she was in. They both laughed and went their separate ways.

Charity arrives in town with one place on her mind. The jewellery store. And no, she surprisingly wasn't going in there to treat herself, she was going to find a perfect engagement ring for the woman who she completely and utterly adores, Vanessa. Before she gets out of her car she checks her phone to see a reply from Vanessa, she smiles big at her screen and exits the vehicle. and approaches the store.


	2. The perfect ring

Charity was searching the ring display until the most perfect ring caught her eye. This ring had Vanessa written all over it! She just knew Vanessa would love it. The ring in question was a 9 carat gold diamond ring, with a circle diamond in the middle and a diamond encrusted band. It's price range was £700, a little over Charity's budget but she was willing to pay for a perfect ring a for a perfect soon to be fiancee.

After a very long hot shower getting all the muck off, Ness throws on a dressing gown and decides to venture downstairs hoping to see the most gorgeous, green eyed woman she ever did she waiting in the living room... but she wasn't.   
The woman behind the jewellery store counter is gently packing up the engagement ring for charity to propose the next night. Whilst the staff member is doing her thing, Charity's mind wonders, thinking of ways she could approach Ness with the ring. There's the tradition of stuffing it into a cake, but would it end up with V breaking a tooth or choking. She could put the ring in her champagne, but again, she might choke. In her head she thought if any of them hazards did happen it would be a funny story to tell the kids when they were older. On the other hand, what if Ness says no?

*Ding(le) Ding(le)* Charity jumps back into reality from the tone on her phone going off. She gets butterflies seeing Vanessa's name on her screen. She opens the message to see "Where are you babe? I thought you'd be back by now. I'm waiting to see that contagious smile of yours xx". After searching for a ring and bragging to the staff member about how amazing Vanessa is, she didn't realise she had been gone for.

Watching a dull TV show to pass the time, V hear the click of the front door, She quick turns her head towards the direction of the door with a big grin. She practically fly's across the room when she sees her girlfriend walk through the door.

Charity drops her handbag to the floor with the ring hiding deeply at the bottom of the bag before they swing their arms around each other tightly. Vanessa pulls back and gives charity a warm, loving kiss.


	3. The joys of Christmas eve

Charity breaks away from the kiss sniffing around with a confused look on her face. "What's up with you?" Vanessa said smelling her own hair behind Charity's back, looking suspicious. "Can you smell *sniff* manure?" walking round the room trying to sniff out the source of evidence. She spots Vanessa's messed up boots on the back door mat. "Bloody hell Ness these stink to high heaven!" Vanessa has a guilty look on her face. "ermmmm... I had a bit of an accident at my last call out". Trying to explain to her girlfriend who's patiently waiting for a description of what went off. "We had a call from a farmer who's cow got stuck in a ditch...", "HA HA A cow got stuck in a ditch? Babe I didn't know that was a thing". Charity was uncontrollably laughing at the thought of a cow in a ditch. "Let me finish! Yes that is a 'thing', but whilst shifting it, the cow jumped out and I lost my balance which led me to fall face down into the pit. It took me over an hour to get the manure smell out in the shower." Vanessa still unamused by the recent event.

"So, where have you been? and where are the kids?" trying to move on from the embarrassing conversation about her recent adventure. "They're with Tracy. I had to pop to town to pick up some liquor for Chas. Apparently the alcohols going like no tomorrow." She's a good liar with a good poker face. "Ah right" she replies not knowing that tomorrow she will be gifted with a huge surprise.

It was 4pm and Charity only has 2 hours until her shift starts. She decides to jump in the shower whilst Vanessa dolls herself up ready to join her girlfriend at the Wooly. Before heading over there, they plan to go round to Tracy's to spend some time with V's sister and the boys.

When Charity flows down the stairs and arrives at the bottom step, Vanessa's jaw hits the floor. "How do I look?" asking Vanessa while also doing a 360 turn to show her the full look. "err... absolutely... ama... amazing" stating with a stunned look in her face. "Babe is there something wrong?" thinking her outfit didn't look right. "No! Not at all. I... you just look so incredibly sexy! How did i get so lucky?" Finally starting to scrape her jaw off the floor but her eyes still fixated on her hot girlfriends curved silhouette. She moves towards the tall, blonde figure who's standing in front of her and pulls her into a hot make out session.

About 10 minutes later than the time they expected to leave, the couple have to wipe away their smudged lipstick to re apply it. "Right we better get going" Charity implied. They grab the belongings they need (bags, coats, phones, etc) and head out the door.

When the couple enter the front door, Vanessa peeks into the living room to see Johnny and Moses sat each side of Tracy on the sofa drawing. While being occupied with drawing pictures, Toy story was playing in the background, the boys favourite film which they have seen too many times to count.

"WE'RE BACK!" Shouts Vanessa. The boys drop their drawings and run to their mums giving them a huge hug. "I missed you mummy" Johnny says with his little voice. "Aw I missed you too sweetheart." Vanessa joins Tracy on the sofa and Charity parks herself in the armchair with Moses on her lap showing her his drawing.

"Did any of you want any pizza? there's 2 in the oven. Should take 10 minutes." Tracy asked. "Only if you've got a ham and pineapple one on the go." Vanessa said with a grin on her face. "ewww, who has pineapple on a pizza?" Charity said with a disgusted look. "I agree! it's just wrong!" For the first time Tracy agreed with Charity. "There's nothing wrong with pineapple on pizza! I love savoury and sweet together." Her sister and girlfriend just look at each other disgusted in the idea. "The only ones I've got on offer are Margherita or BBQ chicken". "That sounds great! I'm absolutely starving."

They all start tucking into their pizza with Charity practically hogging all the BBQ chicken one due to it being her favourite. After spending just over an hour with the boys, it was about time for the couple to head to the Woolpack. "You don't mind having the kids tonight do you?" Vanessa asked. "Of course not! We've got a whole night planned of fun and games, and watching some Christmas classics. Also dad said he would be popping round later with some snacks." Tracy said excited to watch her favourite 'Home Alone' film. "Aw. Thanks again Trace! I shouldn't be out too late. I'll pick them up on the way back." V said. "We better get going babe. You know how irritated Chas gets if I'm a millisecond late." She says while rolling her eyes. "Go and enjoy yourselves, and don't get too drunk!" Winking at them. "I'm working! So no fun for me. Anyway I will see you two later." she says, with herself and Vanessa waving to them on their way out.

Over at the Woolpack, the bar is fully rammed with customers celebrating. Chas is losing her mind with trying to serve a packed out bar, and juggling with a crying eve in the backroom who wants feeding. Bob should be helping her, but instead he's chatting with the punter's on his glass collecting round. 

Charity and Vanessa enter the hectic pub, pushing their way through the crowd. When Charity approaches behind the bar, Marlon comes flying from the kitchen with food for the customers. "Oh you've decided to show up then." Marlon says abruptly. "Excuse me, I'm here bang on time. My shift started at 6." She says while stating facts. "Well you should've been here 30 minutes early knowing how packed we get!" Always trying to pick fault with his cousin. He heads off to give the food to his hungry customers.

"Oh you're here... actually on time then." Chas says. "Yes I am! I just had a mouth full from Marlon saying I should've been here 30 minutes early." Charity says with a miffed off tone. With that being said, Charity takes over the shift. Charity asked Bob to stay and help until Matty arrived. He should've started at the same time as her, which was half an hour ago.

Eventually 45 minutes later he rocks up. "Where have you been?" Says an unimpressed Charity, "We are packed and I need extra hands to keep this ship a float." she expresses whilst dealing with punters in need of hydration. Matty tries to talk but keeps slurring his words. "You're pissed aren't ya?" she looks even more stressed than before. "You can't work like that! It's only 6:50 and you're already sloshed!" She sends him away and Bob agrees to help out until the herd calms down. Vanessa also agrees to help the Bar lady by collecting glasses and pouring the odd drink.

It's 8:30 and the pub is still raving. The pub door swings open with Frank appearing. They go to the end of the counter where Vanessa is sat on a stool. "Hi, Teenie. Tracy said you were here, so i thought I'd pop in and join you for a drink." Frank pulls up a stool next to V while Bob pours him a pint. "Are you still joining us for dinner tomorrow?" Vanessa asks. "About that. Megan asked if I'd like to join her and Eliza for a meal. I'll still come round in the morning to watch Johnny open his presents." His eyebrow raises waiting for a reply from his daughter. "That's fine Dad. No problem at all. More food for us to tuck into." Spilling out a giggle while going for her pint.

After Frank finished his pint, he decided it was time to get going. He was going round Tracy's to watch some films and promised to get them their favourite snacks. "I better get off and head round there before it gets too late. I'll be round in the morning with presents." Frank plants a kiss on Vanessa's head before leaving.

After 10pm, the bar started to become less crowded with people and was getting quieter. Probably due to people having to get up early the next day to start the day off visiting families, opening presents and getting the turkey on. Or potentially the men's wives moaning at them if they wobble in late. Charity decides to let Bob go home now that she can take care of the bar herself.

Vanessa was thinking about picking up the boys and heading home herself until Rhona comes in. "NESS! You're still here! Oh i think you've still got manure in your hair." She starts laughing at her own joke again after earlier events. "Can we not bring that up again." Trying to forget about her muddy disaster. "HEY CHARITY. You haven't seen the photographic evidence have you?" Rhona asks. "What photograph?" Making her way over to where the pair are sitting. "The photo of this mucky mare earlier." Rhona looks for the photo in her phone. "OH I've got to see this." Eager to see the photo. Rhona turns the phone around to face Charity... " OH MY GOD... That's the best thing I've ever seen!" Nearly falling to the floor laughing. She couldn't catch her breath. "That's made my year that has! Rhona send it me. I'm gonna get that frame ASAP." Still laughing, which made Rhona follow. Vanessa just sat watching them annoyed. That was until Charity received the picture and showed V. Vanessa hadn't seen the photo before now. She got a glimpse of it and her too started laughing with them with tears in her eyes. "I'll admit it might have been hella embarrassing when it happened, but it was worth it for that pic. That'll be a story to tell the kids." When Charity heard those words from Vanessa's mouth, she got a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. Thoughts started turning in her head about the future of living a life with the woman she loves to pieces and watching their kids grow up together, telling them stories about funny incidents they had and how they got engaged. 

'ENGAGED' Charity thought. She needed to come up with a plan on how to propose. She didn't know how she was going to do it. She could wrap it up like a gift and casually give it to her, or the traditional just drop down on one knee, but when would it be the right time to do that. She didn't know whether to do it earlier on in the day or at night. Then she came up with an idea which would be not over the top, but perfect, just like Vanessa and the ring.

"Earth to Charity" Vanessa said, waving her hand in front of a dazed Charity's face. "Ye... Yeah?", "How about we do a round of shots?". She said with a wide grin on her face. "Let's do it!" Rhona agreed and so did Charity. one round turned into a second round which turn into several rounds. On the side they were having beer, plus spirits. Charity is still working at this point but still wanted to have a good night. There were only 5 customers in at that point, excluding the two near enough drunk women who she was having a good night with. 

11pm came around and it was only Charity, Vanessa and Rhona left in the bar after the last customers staggered out. "Right! closing time it is then." Charity slurred. "It's not 12 yet." Rhona reminded a drunken charity. "Oh well, I own this place and I've decided I'm not serving another customer tonight." She giggled whilst trying to lock the doors.  
The trio had a few more drinks before deciding to call it a night. They all leave the pub with Vanessa giving a hug to Rhona. "Goodnight Rhona. I'll be round yours in a few hours, climbing down your chimney and robbing all your presents." Trying to crack a drunken joke. "You'd fall off the roof before reaching it in that state." They all laughed and went their separate ways.

Charity and Vanessa were staggering all over the street trying to find which house they lived at. Not knowing they'd forgot that they had to pick up the boys from tug ghyll, they stumble into Jacob's fold to find 2 Tracy's waiting in their living room. Oh wait it's just their double vision playing tricks on them. There was just one angered sister waiting for them to get back from their booze fuelled night.

"Where the hell have you been V? You were supposed to pick the kids up at 10!". Tracy said with a angry tone in her voice. Vanessa realised she had forgotten about picking them up. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I totally forgot." With a deep slur in her voice. "Where are they?" she asks. "They're in bed. They were shattered so I thought I'd bring them home so they could go to sleep without being disturbed by you too." She said, trying not to be too loud so she wouldn't wake them. "Thanks Trace, you're a real help." She was thankful that her sister loves spending time with her nephew and 'soon to be nephew'. "Right, I'll be round about 10 and you two better be up!"

Charity and Vanessa try and sneak upstairs without making any noise although, Vanessa misses a step and starts quietly laughing. They make it to their room where they lazily throw their clothes to the ground and jump in bed next to each other. They turn to face each other and just gaze into each other's eyes. "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Vanessa says with her face turning red from blushing over her. "Well you're the most adorable, sexy looking woman I've ever laid eyes on." they get lost in each other's eyes and thoughts, they lean into one another and start kissing. 

They soon pass out wrapped in each other's arms, with all that drinking mixed with exhaustion. Vanessa sleeping peacefully not knowing that the very next day she will be asked the biggest question in her life by the woman she loves the most.


	4. Merry Christmas!

Back to the present day, Christmas day. With Johnny and Moses in their bedroom hyper jumping around with excitement, wondering what toys the white bearded legend of a man left. In the bedroom next door, Charity and Vanessa are still sound a sleep, snuggled up to each other under the duvet. A cosy warmth settled between them and the sheet, created by the heat of their bodies. A darkness fills the room caused by the blacked out curtains, preventing any light from peeking through. The floor scattered from the pair's clothes from the night before.

The couples arms wrapped tightly around each other, still making sure their bodies are still close even when in slumber. Vanessa's head is tucked into Charity's chest, close enough to hear the pounding of her lover's every heartbeat, Charity's chin resting a top of the small blonde's head, and their legs tangled together.

The master bedroom door swings open, creating a big bang from the door colliding with the wall behind it. Vanessa unwraps herself from charity's clutch and sits straight up, nearly jumping out of her skin. Her eyes are dazed due to her coming round from a deep sleep. "Charity" she whispers and nudges her. "Charity did you hear that bang?" Vanessa sounding paranoid. She still gets paranoia and anxiety when there are strange noises etc, it all started after she had got stabbed earlier on in the year by lachlan's dad. 

Charity shuffles her position a little to get comfy and falls back to sleep. "CHARITY, WAKE UP!" About pushing Charity out of bed. "Bloody hell! What babe?" Looking miffed that her sleep just got disturbed. "There was a huge bang. I don't know where it came from." Saying, not seeing that their door was open and could've been the source. Before Charity had any time to reply, a small voice yells "MUMMY, SANTA'S BEEN!" Johnny ex-cells from the doorway. "Ugh, it's just you two." Charity's sounding pissed off while falling back into her nest of pillows.

The boy's climb on to the double king sized bed. "Merry Christmas! Are you excited to see what Santa's brought you?" cheerfully smiling at the tiny humans in front of her. "YES!" They screamed. "Can you turn the volume down? My ears are burning and the Queen needs to be well rested." The trio giggle at Charity's plead. "There's plenty of time to rest, but right now you need to get your arse up and ready. It's 8, you know how long it takes you to get changed." Acting like she Charity's mum. "5 more minutes?" Asking like a moaning teenager. "What do you think boys? Shall we wake Mummy with pillows?" Insinuating a pillow fight. "YAYYY!" They reply. The three of them grab a pillow each, all taking turns to get Charity up and out of her cocoon. "STOP! Alright, alright! I'll get up. Can't get any peace around here." They laugh at Charity has she makes her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. "Right! Our next victim of the pillows" V rubbing her hands together, "Who's ready to wake Noah?" "MEEEEE!" They run into Noah's room to wake him.

Before they all head downstairs, Realisation hits Vanessa. "THE TURKEY!" You've never seen V so struck with worry. "Don't tell me you forgot to buy the bloody turkey!" Charity's eyebrows furrow with her eyes nearly popping out her sockets. "No! Of course I got the turkey. I'm not that thick to forget the main part of the dinner." Snapping back. "Oh wait... is that what I can hear flapping around downstairs?" Grinning at her own joke. "Stop being stupid! I forgot to take it out of the freezer last night to thaw out.", "Oh no, what are we gonna do?" Thinking of ways to quickly defrost the bird in time for dinner.

Forgetting about the others, Vanessa darts downstairs in a flash to see that the turkey on the kitchen counter, defrosted. She just stares at it in shock, not knowing how it got there. The rest of them follow down the steps. "How did that get there?" Charity asks in confusion. "I don't have a clue." also looking confused. "Well it can't have walked out the freezer and got a plate out for itself would it?" Trying to come up with ways on how it got there. "I'm just thankful it's out and defrosted." With relief filling her body and her throat.

"PRESENTS!" Johnny, Moses and Noah crowd around the colourfully lit Christmas tree full of wrapped up gifts surrounding the bottom. Noah starts shuffling through the name tags to see which ones were his and how many he had got. "OI!, Keep your sticky paws away alright? They get opened when Tracy and frank get here." Charity informing Noah to wait for everyone else instead of being greedy.

While Vanessa starts prepping the food ready for when they start cooking, Charity was occupying the kids because they were getting restless wanting to open their gifts. She gets interrupted when she gets a call. It was Debbie, "Hi babe. Merry Christmas to you all." Sarah had joined her mum and brother for Christmas. She was on face time to them, showing them the decorations, and telling them the mystery of the defrosted turkey.

Not long after their call ended, there was a knock at the front door. "Noah. Get the door will you?" A stroppy look fills the teens face when given the order by his mum. Noah opens the door to see Tracy and Frank standing on the door step, "Merry Christmas Noah." Tracy says, in a festive mood. He walks away without saying a word back. "We'll let ourselves in then."

They enter the house to see everyone sat down, playing with the kids, Noah back on his phone playing a footy game, and all the food is chopped and prepped ready to start cooking. "Hello, everyone." frank breaks the atmosphere with his greeting. "GRANDAD!" Johnny goes running over to frank giving him a big hug. "I've got a a present for you." He moves the present hiding behind his back and into the view of Johnny. Johnny grabs the gift out of his grandad's hands and runs over to show his mum. 

"Hiya, how are you both?" Vanessa asks. "We're good thanks. Never mind how we're doing, how are you both doing after all that drinking last night?" Tracy raises an eyebrow, wait for a reply. "Surprisingly we don't have an hangover. Although I still don't know how the turkey placed itself on the counter to thaw out, because I forgot." Tracy looks at Frank and then back to Vanessa with a emerging in her face. "Actually V, that was me who did that. When you both were practically falling through the door, I knew you weren't in any fit state to remember, so I did it for you." That makes a lot more sense now in Vanessa's head. "Ah thank you so much Trace!", "I know I'm the best sister in the world." Bragging about her good deed. "Alright, no need to milk it eh."

Now that everyone's there, it's time to open presents. Vanessa decides to quickly shove the turkey in the oven has it will take a few hours to cook. 

They all sit around the presents. With Vanessa being a very organised individual, she makes everyone open one present at a time. The order in which they would open their gifts would me, Johnny first, and then Moses, Noah, Vanessa and finally charity. Not long after, the kids gave up with waiting their turn and just started ripping them all open. There was wrapping paper covering the floor, which Vanessa quick started cleaning it all up. She didn't like mess at all! Johnny and Moses had their fair share of toys, chocolates and clothing. Noah had a new console with the games he wanted. Without waiting a second longer he had already wired up his new console and started playing his new games. Finally, Charity and Vanessa had got each other more alcohol with pink gin being Charity's favourite, and bailey's being Vanessa's favourite. They also got chocolates, clothing (also lingerie) which the kids didn't see. But there was still one secret gift Charity needed to give her lover. But when?

Conversations were going on whilst the youngsters were invested in their toys and games, and Vanessa kept checking the dinner. It was almost time to be seated at the dinner table. "Right, come and get seated. Dinners about to be served." Vanessa tries to get everyone's attention, but fails when it comes to the boys. "OI! Dinners ready, you can play on them after. They aren't gonna run away." Charity finally gets through to them. With everyone at the table a part from Frank who's watching telly, Vanessa places down everyone's food in front of them and in no time, they start stuffing their faces. "This is delicious Ness!" Everyone agreeing with Charity. "You pulled a good one there Charity, having a professional chef around the house." Devouring another mouthful of food. "I've never complained." Winking, putting an arm around Ness and planting a kiss on her cheek.

It didn't take too long for them to be in a food coma. Tracy helps Charity clean up the mess whilst the others head back to the living room to join Frank. The youngsters were back to being antisocial and doing their own thing whilst the adults chatted. Frank got a text on his phone. "Thank you for having me round. I better get going, Megan's text to tell me dinners ready.", "I better be off an all. I promised Jacob I'd join them for a bit." Frank and Tracy start to gather their belongings. "Aww that's alright Trace, he see's you like a mother so no wonder he would want you to be there.", "Thank you both for coming." They all give each other a hug and say their farewells, and exit the building.

With the dark nights approaching early, they close all the curtains and light up all the decorations through out the house. Charity, yes, Charity makes 3 hot chocolates with marshmallows for the boys and Vanessa pours 2 glasses of red for her and her girlfriend.

Vanessa makes her way over to the sofa and places the 2 glasses of wine on the coffee table in front of her. Not long after the new 'barista' makes her way over with the 3 hot drinks. She takes the seat next to Ness and snuggles into the side of her body with her legs resting on Vanessa's. They all settle down and decide on a Christmas movie to watch, to keep the festivities going. "Mum, can I take my console upstairs?" Eager to avoid watching a family film and wanting to play his games. "You don't want to enjoy Christmas night together as one dysfunctional family?" Turning her head to face him. He ignores her and unwires his console from the living room TV. "I'l take that has a no then?... Fine we will have more fun without you." leaving him with a sarcastic remark. He takes his stuff and heads to his room. "That'll be the last we see of him until it's time to go back to school." Stating facts about her son.

Their film is almost finished. After a few debates, they all agreed to watch 'The Grinch'. Has the credits came on to the screen, Charity just had this urge in her stomach to propose there and then. She was thinking back to how perfect today had been. Her first proper Christmas living with Vanessa. The feeling of waking up together on Christmas morning, with the little ones causing mischief by hitting her with pillows. Being together watching the kids open their presents, plus having Vanessa cook them all a meal they would never forget. Thinking of not just today, but every other day they have spent together, her heart is finally full of love! She's never had that before, every other relationship she's had always had something missing, but she never knew what. But building a relationship with Vanessa made her realise what had been missing from her previous partners, respect and trust! Everything she never knew she needed in a relationship was there, in the relationship with Vanessa.

She suddenly stands up, "I'm just nipping to the loo babe." She makes her way upstairs to locate the ring in her hand bag. She retrieves it and takes it out the bag. Opening the case with it in, she stares at it hoping Vanessa will say yes to wanting to commit spending the rest of her life with her has 'Mrs and Mrs'.

She closes the case. Standing at the top of the stairs looking down to the bottom, plucking up the courage to make her way down to ask. She finds herself walking down the staircase with the box tucked in her back pocket. When she reaches the bottom, Vanessa greets her with a nervous look on her face, Charity was took back by the look in Ness's face. Does she know? she thought. Vanessa breaks the awkward silence "There's one more present for you on the Christmas tree." The confused look now taking over the once worried look in her face. "Is there?" Still looking confused. "Yep, why don't you go over and have a look." Charity slowly approaches the tree with Vanessa closely behind her. Charity takes the small wrapped present "I wonder what it is." She starts thinking of things it could be. "Open it and see." Vanessa chimes in. She starts taking the wrapping off and a small box appears. Charity's mood starts brightening up thinking that Vanessa went and brought her the silver earrings she really wanted. 

She gently opens the box to reveal to most gorgeous diamond sparkling 'ring' gazing up at her. She just stands still staring at this beautiful sight, wondering what made Vanessa chooses such an amazing ring. 

After a few moments she turns to face Ness who to Charity's surprise is down on one knee. VANESSA'S PROPOSING! The shock and stillness in Charity makes Vanessa speak "Do you like the ring?" breaking her out of her haze. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Not knowing what else to say. "Charity, I've been wanting to do this for so long and i thought today would be the perfect day. You make me so happy, you're the most mischievous yet the most caring person. You are so gorgeous it should be illegal, but the way you treat Johnny as one of your own, really makes my heart melt. So Miss Charity Dingle, would you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?" There's a long pause...

A very long pause which makes Vanessa on edge. "Charity? Sorry... maybe this isn't what you want. or maybe I asked too soon." she looks down to the floor thinking she's made a mistake, until Charity decides to pipe up. "No don't be sorry at all! It's just..." Charity also falls to one knee to mirror Vanessa, now leaving Vanessa confused. "Ness I too planned to propose today, with it being a perfect day!" She pulls the box from her back pocket, opening to show a shocked Vanessa. She takes it from Charity's hand and tears start to roll down her face with joy. "What do we do now?" Vanessa asks, not knowing how to take the next step. "Vanessa would you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?" Tears filling V's eyes making them turn red. "I do!" The biggest smile and relief emerges on Charity's face, also making her cry happy tears. "Charity would you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?" As soon as she finishes her sentence. Charity blissfully yells "I DO, I DO, I DO!"

They both place the ring on each other's hand and both raise to a standing position. Charity takes both of Vanessa's hands in her own, staring into her eyes with the most loving smile on her face. "I can't believe I actually get to spend the rest of my life with the person who fills my heart with so much love.", "mmm, Vanessa Elizabeth Dingle. I could get used to that." V saying with a loving softness in her voice. Vanessa pulls her partner close and kisses her hard, not wanting to part. Charity follows pulling the blonde back into a softer, more gentle kiss. The kisses turn into an emotioned fuelled hug. She whispers into her ear, 'Merry Christmas Fiancee." Vanessa replies "Merry Christmas future wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read my Fanfic. I really appreciate the likes and all of the positive feedback. I hope my first ever story wasn't too bad. I'd like to thank everyone again for there support.
> 
> If you do have any idea's for future fics, please feel free to let me know. For more Vanity content, you can head to my Twitter @negovanman_m
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!


End file.
